


Sehun the Tiny EXO Member

by silverspheres



Series: 2013 EXOChocolate Tricks [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspheres/pseuds/silverspheres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun wakes up to find himself as small as Luhan's thumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sehun the Tiny EXO Member

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sheldon the Tiny Dinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228226) by Panaran Art. 



Sehun wakes up and finds himself naked and buried in hay. Sehun stands up and realizes that it is not hay, it is Luhan's blonde hair. Sehun scrambles along the headboard for something to wear. Sehun spots a Ken doll. Sehun undresses the doll and wears the itchy shirt. It falls like a dress on him. Sehun thanks the heavens for his abnormally awesome proportions, hence fitting in Ken's shirt, albeit he can wear nothing else.  
  
Sehun wonders why Luhan has Ken dolls, but is interrupted when he realizes that Luhan is awake and staring at him. Sehun makes for a small wave, but decides to make it bigger because he is already small as it is.  
  
Luhan laughs and mutters a soft 'who's small now?'  
  
Sehun pouts and throws a small fit--because really how can he throw a huge fit when he is no bigger than Luhan's thumb.  
  
Luhan brings his palm near Sehun and Sehun jumps in. Luhan trods to the dorm kitchen, and Sehun finds himself in the middle of the dining table, stared at by eleven pairs of eyes.  
  
Sehun hides himself in the fruits basket nearby, because his hyungs are scary.  
  
Luhan shoos everyone else out the room and rummages in the basket. Sehun wraps himself around Luhan's forefinger and feels awfully awkward (because he's only wearing a shirt--Luhan barely realizes this).  
  
Sehun tells Luhan that he's sleepy. Luhan takes a matchbox, pulls the drawer out, puts a cottonball in it, and places Sehun in it carefully. Luhan cuts a small piece of his softest handkerchief and tucks Sehun in it.  
  
Luhan places the matchbox drawer on top of the fridge so that no one could disturb Sehun.  
  
Minutes later though, Kyungsoo finds out that the stove needs to be lighted with a match. Kyungsoo scans the room and finds a matchbox on top of the fridge. Kyungsoo takes it and is surprised to find a sleeping tiny Sehun instead. Kyungsoo carefully puts Sehun and his matchbox on top of the speakers in the living room. Kyungsoo thinks no one will use it in the near future.  
  
Sehun wakes up to heavy tremors and deafening sounds. Sehun panicks because he cannot see Luhan, and there is an earthquake. Yixing and Jongin, Sehun realizes, is practicing their dance routine for a guesting. Sehun gets up and throws the matchbox to the floor. Yixing and Jongin both look up and see the tiny Sehun sitting on the speaker. Yixing takes Sehun to Junmyeon to be taken care of, dropping him off on Junmyeon's desk, right beside various looming bottles of facial treatment.  
  
Yixing seems to have forgotten that he brought Sehun to ~~the wrong room~~ Yifan's room. Sehun is then treated to explicit moans and groans a few minutes later. Sehun does not know how to live this down, so he doesn't make any noise and pretends he doesn't exist. Yifan looks at his set of facial treatment and sees Sehun's back over there. Blood rushes to Yifan's cheeks and he gets of Zitao. Yifan dresses up and drops Sehun as quickly as he can to the neighboring room--Jongdae's. Minseok is sitting beside Jongdae and Sehun, the poor tainted little kid, for a moment, thinks that they are going to go at it too.  
  
Sehun is surprised when he sees Minseok nod and he feels Jongdae put him in his breast pocket. Sehun is taken to Ryeowook's room and is fitted for new clothes. Sehun sits on a thimble as he watches Ryeowook's amazing fingers make him a set of clothes. Sehun realizes that Ryeowook could have been a stylist, had he wanted to.  
  
Sehun puts on his new clothes and is then taken for a ride on Minseok's breast pocket on the way back. Baekhyun and Chanyeol see him. The pair take him from Minseok, and to Sehun's disappointment, Minseok lets them. Sehun fears for his life so he hides himself in Baekhyun's hair. Chanyeol digs him out in no time, and they put Sehun on a paper boat to take for a ride in the dorm tub.  
  
Sehun enjoys the boat ride until Junmyeon enters the bathroom and finds him sailing. Junmyeon berates Baekhyun and Chanyeol for endangering the youngest member's life for their games. Junmyeon then brings Sehun back to their room, where Sehun finds his new quarters (aka matchbox) on Luhan's beside table.  
  
Luhan looks up from his book and lets out a big gust of wind as he sees Sehun. He takes Sehun from Junmyeon, thanking the other profusely.  
  
Sehun climbs up to Luhan's neck and hugs tight. Luhan laughs lightly, and Sehun falls asleep.  
  
It _was_ a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for beloniika's trick over at exochocolate's trick or treat post. I decided to post it on Halloween, because it's magical and fancy and adorable. Haha.


End file.
